thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game
Summary The fifth novel in the Kingdom Keepers series takes to the high seas! Finn, Amanda, and all of the DHIs are back for this new thrilling story that takes readers belowdecks on the Disney Dream. As the Disney Dream joins the cruise fleet, a special treat is in store for guests aboard its inaugural sail from Cape Canaveral to Los Angeles: the Disney Host Interactive teenage guides will be part of the Dream crew. Finn, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Philby are to attend the cruise as celebrity guests, and to perform a ribbon cutting for the DHI server to go live. The Dream is now the most advanced cruise ship in the world. But all is not right belowdecks. Strange things are happening. Unexplained phenomena. Only the Kingdom Keepers know the truth behind their invitation: nearly every Disney villain is represented onboard the new ship: whether on its decks or in its theaters. It's believed the Overtakers have infiltrated the cast and are "stowaways." Worse: it is believed they have stolen an important journal that once belonged to Walt Disney himself–Finn has been having dreams about this–and that some kind of mission is planned. The ship sets sail filled with enthusiastic guests and crew, and the battle is on in new and exotic arenas. But the end game is far more complicated and intense than anything the Kingdom Keepers had planned on. If the Overtakers get their way, a power will be unleashed that no one will possess the ability to vanquish. Characters Kingdom Keepers *Amanda *Bart (VKK) *Charlene *Finn *Jess *Kenny Carlson (VKK) *Maybeck *Megan Fuchs (VKK) *Philby *Willa Overtakers *Maleficent- One of the main Overtakers. *Cruella De'Vil- She makes brief appearances with Evil Queen. *Evil Queen- She makes brief appearances with Cruella De'Vil. *Hyenas- Used as Gaurd Dogs by The Overtakers. *Honest John and Gideon- Almost killed Wayne and Finn at Magic kingdom. *Ursula- Almost drowned Finn and Amanda with a Tidal Wave at Typhoon Lagoon. *Rescue Dummies- Tried capturing Finn at Typhoon Lagoon. *Jack Sparrow & Pirates- Almost succeeded in killing The Keepers on board the Dream. *Mrs Whitman- Becomes a Green Eye after being put under a spell. *Jafar- Seen talking to Tia Dalma on Castaway Cay. *Tia Dalma- Seen hypnotizing Cast Members and protecting the Overtaker's Server. *Crash Test Dummies- Seen helping The Pirates to kill The Keepers. *Fantasia Brooms- Seen trying to get into the Engineering Base. *Judge Claude Frollo - Appears as one of the Overtakers Boarding The Disney Dream *Green Army Men- Seen trying to get into the Engineering Base. *Doughboys- These men tried capturing and killing Willa and Finn in the Galley. *Emperor Zurg- Mentioned as one of the Overtakers Boarding The Disney Dream *Hades-Confirmed to Appear but never did *Green Eyes- They manage to become DHIs. Other Characters *King Triton - Potected Finn from danger many times with his Sea Friends. *Stitch - Rescued Finn from the Rescue Dummies. *Mattie Weaver - A Fairlie that makes a brief appearence *Wayne - Is The Keepers mentor again. *Storey Ming - A Cast Member that is willing to help The Keepers using her many sources. *Dillard - Appears as Finn's Gaurdian Angel. *Mrs Philby - Mrs Philby is looking after Finn on the Cruise Ship. Video '' '' Trivia .Scar appear' s As a mask in the book .Ariel is mentioned by Maleficent Category:Books